


Putting Things Right

by Spot_On60



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: There are so many things Hannibal loves about his man and being there for Murdock is one at the top of the list.





	Putting Things Right

Nineteen hundred hours, give or take, and Hannibal is finishing off the leftover pizza from the day before. They had ordered it late afternoon on Sunday while Murdock and BA were there to watch the game. Two pizzas never seemed to be enough, three always a bit too much. So there he sat enjoying what was left of the inequity of it all.

Temp wouldn't be home until late making the remains of the pie all his. As he munched on the leftovers Hannibal was thinking back on how Murdock had slipped unnoticed into a state of distress. More precisely it was unnoticed by himself and BA. Face tuned into it almost immediately. Righting what was wrong; although, the Colonel probably would never know what exactly had gone amiss. BA hadn't known anything was off at all.

They had opened the three boxes, flipping the lids under each. Lined up along the kitchen counter, two of the pizzas were separated by sturdy paper plates and napkins. Hannibal was digging into the garbage pizza on one end and BA was lifting pieces from the sausage and mushroom at the other end.

Murdoch was between them, but hadn't taken up a slice of the pepperoni. He was quietly looking down at it. BA stepped away with Face taking his place. Hannibal glanced over when he saw Face take Murdock's hand. Until that moment the Colonel hadn't registered Murdock's hand was frozen in place, hovering close to the pie.

In a low tone he heard Face say, "I see it."

The pilot turned his attention to Face, eyes swimming in unshed tears.

"You want me to fix it?"

Hannibal looked on as his young man squeezed Murdock's hand only enough to elicit a response. Murdock nodded his head as the tears breached and started their descent to his jawline.

"Okay, move over a little."

Murdock stepped over and back allowing Face access to the pie. It took only a minute for Face to rearrange the pieces and reassemble it all back into a circle. "Better?"

After stepping forward to assess the handy work Murdock nodded saying, "Thanks Facey."

Face cupped a hand on the visibly calmed man's cheek, swiping a tear away with his thumb. Keeping his eyes on his friend's face he smiled as his hand went instead to Murdock's shoulder, then a couple strokes up and down his back. It was his way of saying "you're welcome" without making a show of it.

Murdock leaned forward to take a slice of the pepperoni, then reached over for a piece of the garbage pizza. Hannibal looked across the pilot's back at his young man who had just chosen a piece of sausage and mushroom. Hannibal caught his eye and furrowed his brow in question. Face smiled back, wordlessly telling him it was alright now.

This was one of the times Hannibal loved Face most. When his enormous heart was on display and could clue in on the distress of his friend. When he made the world once again properly realign for the mentally unstable man while no one else even noticed there was a problem. They would all sit and enjoy their pizza without a word mentioned about the hiccup that threatened to shatter Murdock's world.


End file.
